Element of Harmony Loud House Edition
by Ginta1
Summary: This was something I came up with after I watched Joshscorchers video about alternate Element bearers. Enjoy


I decided to make this after I watched Joshschorchers old video about Alternate element bearers and it got me to thinking, out of all the characters in Loud house who would make good elements bearers. Now I can't go through everyone just the ones I know. I'm also gonna be excluding the gender swapped versions of the Louds as they're the exact same as the Louds we know. So let's get this started with

Honesty: Now like Josh said in his video honesty is more than just telling the truth. It's about being unashamed of who you are, being open about your intention, being self aware, being just, being fair, accepting hard realities, and accepting responsibility. Right away, characters like Lola, Chandler, and Lynn are out because they don't have most of these attributes. Yes Lola and Lynn are unashamed of who they are, but looking at episodes like The Tattlers Tale and, as much as I don't wanna bring it up No Such Luck, they can be very oblivious to how they act and don't seem to be very just in their actions. Hell sometimes their actions can hurt people. Lana on the other hand, she would be a perfect element bearer for Honesty. In every episode she's in, she's unashamed about how she presents herself. She knows the hard realities of her families situations and tries to help around the house where she can. Plumbing, carpentry, fixing Vanzilla. Hell, she was even open to dressing up as Lola for a pageant that she couldn't participate in due to major injuries. Sure she did it because Lincoln bribed her with a trip to Dairyland if she won, but she could've backed out and any time. It isn't like Lincoln was holding a gun to her head. So she's fine with being her grease monkey self but not opposed to doing some more girly things.

Next up Kindness, being ethical in how you treat others and showing concern for the sake of concern. Now I know what you're all thinking Leni right? She's the kindest person in the Loud House she would be a great element bearer for kindness. Unfortunately Leni's kindness is more in the coddling sense. She's often ditzy about how she treats her younger siblings and this can come off as annoying. Luna however is shown in the show to be a second mother to the Loud kids. She's always there when they need help and for the most part is level headed about how she goes about certain things. Like in the episode where Lincoln and Clyde are gonna see their first Smooch concert. Luna convinced the mall cop to let Lincoln and Clyde out of Mall jail like any mother would do for their child.

Laughter, now this is gonna be a tough one. You think Laughter of well that should obviously be Luan, she is a comedian after all. Well, the way the element interprets it, the element of laughter means to be able to bring up a mood, help people enjoy life. And while Luan does have good intentions behind her jokes they often leave the Louds groaning and cringing. The element is also about making people feel special, bringing up someone out of their emotional turmoil. And honestly, I think Lincoln would work best for the element of Laughter. He's always trying to make everyone feel good about themselves. It's also why we almost never see him snap. Even when Lincoln feels at his lowest, he will always do something to make people feel better. Convincing Lori's boss to let him pay off the debt so she could go to Prom, embarrassing himself in video contest to keep heat off his sisters, helping out friends with girl advice. It makes sense that he would be the element of laughter.

Generosity: I don't think I really need to say is, but it's absolutely Leni. Leni has always put others needs above her own. The perfect example of this is when the Loud House was getting infected with the flu. While everyone else was concerned about getting out so they wouldn't get sick, Leni was the only one who wanted to make sure her family got better, at the cost of her own health. Leni is that one person who'll give a stranger a shoulder to cry on when they're having a bad day. It makes the most sense for Leni to have the element of generosity.

Loyalty: now I was gonna put Bobby here but then I remembered Save the Date and how Bobby so easily broke up Lori, because of something completely out of her control, kinda makes me wonder what Lori sees in him. I mean if he's able to break up with Lori over something Lincoln did then that really shows how Loyal he actually is. So, who would be Loyal? Well, Clyde is Lincoln's most Loyal friend. He's always there for him through the good times, and the bad. Clyde could've easily looked at Lincoln's family and been like "fuck this shit I'm out". Throughout the entire series Clyde has been like a loyal brother to Lincoln not minding that he gets caught up in some of his hairbrained schemes so long as he's doing it with his best friend.

And finally Magic: Okay this is gonna be so difficult. Magic is a desire to understand in terms of My Little Pony, the element of magic chooses those who desire to learn not just the world around them, but others and themselves. It took a lot of thinking but honestly, I think Lucy would be the best choice for magic. Though Lucy can be very stagnant about her expressions she's always willing to learn about her friends and family, because of her contact with the spirit world she can speak with great grandma Harriot and learn even more about her family history.

Well, this is what I think, if you guys have opinions on who you guys think the element bearers should be let me know.


End file.
